


Fatum

by vic_arious



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: F/M, niesprawiedliwość, pechowe życie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_arious/pseuds/vic_arious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zacytuję Satan - "życie Amy to grecka tragikomedia".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatum

Amy poznaje smak niesprawiedliwości bardzo wcześnie, kiedy obserwuje inne dzieci z ich rodzicami. Ściska wtedy mocno dłoń babci i choć czuje się kochana, czegoś jej brakuje.   
  
Na siódme urodziny dostaje od koleżanki babci burego kociaka. Piszczy z radości i tuli zwierzątko do piersi, wplata palce w miękkie futerko, przesuwa nosem po jego brzuszku. Gdy dwa tygodnie później znajduje sztywne ciałko na chodniku przed domem, nie przestaje płakać przez kilka dni.  
  
Amy utwierdza się w przekonaniu, że ma pecha, kiedy zauważa w swoim życiu pewien schemat – im bardziej jej na czymś zależy, tym większa jest szansa na to, że wszystko się zepsuje. Działa to analogicznie do szczęścia – im więcej go doświadczy, tym więcej przyjdzie jej za to zapłacić. Kto inny złamałby obie nogi potykając się na prostej drodze w pierwszy dzień wakacji? Kto inny zgubiłby wygrany bilet na podróż do Rzymu godzinę przed odlotem samolotu? Kto inny nie zostałby uwzględniony w konkursie poetyckim tylko dlatego, że jego zgłoszenie nie dotarło na czas?   
  
Tak, życie Amy to pasmo rozczarowań i niesprawiedliwości. Mimo to nie poddaje się, jakby każdy kamień na jej drodze, każdy ostry zakręt był niczym więcej, jak sposobem na wyrobienie charakteru. Amy nie płacze, gdy się z niej śmieją – śmieje się razem z innymi. Amy nie leży, gdy się przewróci, tylko wstaje, otrzepuje swoją kwiecistą sukienkę i idzie naprzód.   
  
Kiedy dowiaduje się, że ma białaczkę, nie może powiedzieć, że jest zaskoczona. Spodziewała się czegoś takiego prędzej czy później, chociaż jej głupie, romantyczne serce wciąż miało nadzieję na _później_ , o wiele, wiele _później_. Amy nie prosi o wyjaśnienia, jednak babcia tłumaczy jej, że Bóg daje każdemu takie brzemię, jakie jest w stanie unieść. Amy nie wierzy w Boga, bo nie chce wierzyć, że ich losem może sterować taki podły sukinsyn. Płacze tylko raz, w nocy, która przychodzi po dniu diagnozy, kiedy Roarton pogrąża się we śnie i jest pewna, że babcia jej nie usłyszy. A potem, pomimo rosnącego bólu, słabnącego ciała i choroby obejmującej ją coraz ciaśniej i ciaśniej tak, że są chwile, w jakich nie może nawet oddychać, nie przestaje się uśmiechać. Uśmiecha się i z wysoko podniesioną głową czeka na śmierć. Wybiera swoje epitafium, wybiera sukienkę, żegna się z życiem na wszystkie możliwe sposoby, ale kiedy przychodzi koniec, jest tak bardzo niegotowa, że ma ochotę wrzeszczeć. Nie robi tego. Nie ma siły. Umiera cicho, tęskniąc za wszystkim, czego nie zdążyła poznać.  
  
Powrót do życia przez chwilę jawi się Amy jako druga szansa. Stara się nadrobić wszystko, co ominęło ją wcześniej, kiedy zmaltretowane chorobą ciało zaniemogło w dotrzymaniu tempa jej duszy. Ciężko jest zaakceptować nowe ograniczenia, ale Amy nie narzeka. Dawno już się przyzwyczaiła, że wszystko ma swoją cenę. Mimo to nie potrafi zdusić w sobie smutku, kiedy ściany domu odbijają echo tylko jednej pary stóp. Kiedy w snach widzi twarze ludzi, których rozerwały jej zachłanne palce. Kiedy kocha się z Philipem i nie czuje nic, oprócz słabego nacisku jego ciała. Amy zamyka oczy i stara się przypomnieć sobie, jak to jest czuć. Wyobraźnia zawsze była jej przyjaciółką; dzięki niej zwiedziła cały świat, nie opuszczając swojej szpitalnej sali. Amy wie, że się przyzwyczai. Musi tylko znaleźć sobie lepsze miejsce do nie-życia.  
  
Kiedy Amy wreszcie osiąga jakąś harmonię u boku Philipa, wszystko zaczyna się psuć. Wie, że nie może znowu stać się dzika, więc po raz kolejny porządkuje swoje sprawy, przygotowując się na drugą śmierć, i prosi Philipa, żeby ją zabił. Z jednej strony czuje ulgę, że tym razem chociaż ma wybór, że nie umrze na głupią chorobę, że zachowa resztkę godności i własną wolę aż do samego końca. Patrzy na niebo, licząc niepotrzebne oddechy wypełniające jej martwe płuca, i czeka na ciemność. A wtedy zaczyna padać i staje się cud.   
  
Po tylu latach Amy powinna się czegoś nauczyć, ale wciąż jest na tyle młoda i naiwna, by mieć nadzieję. Zamiast wyczekiwać konsekwencji, zapłaty za szczęście, daje się porwać życiu. Czuje smak, dotyk, zapach. Widzi coraz szerszy uśmiech Philipa i pozwala sobie wierzyć, że wycierpiała już wystarczająco i że wreszcie będzie dobrze. Zaczyna planować, układać sobie listę rzeczy do zrobienia, potraw do spróbowania, miejsc do zwiedzenia tak naprawdę, a nie tylko w myślach. Zaczyna spisywać tytuły książek, które musi przeczytać, filmów, które musi obejrzeć, płyt, których musi posłuchać. Kiedyś, bo kiedyś znów ma nadejść.  
  
Zaczyna żyć.  
  
Ostatnią myślą, jaka nawiedza Amy, kiedy jej znów bijące serce zastyga po raz drugi, jest _jakie to niesprawiedliwe_.

 


End file.
